Ni días buenos, ni días malos
by Aoi972
Summary: •One-shot• Porque un día bueno para Joey resultaba, de alguna extraña manera, un día malo para Kaiba.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Kazuki Takahashi.

 **Resumen:** Porque un día bueno para Joey resultaba, de alguna extraña manera, un día malo para Kaiba. NO YAOI

.

.

.

 **"Ni días buenos, ni días malos"**

.

.

.

El cielo de Domino City se mostraba más despejado que de costumbre aumentando a niveles extremos inimaginables su dicha en ese día. Y es que, para Joseph "Joey" Wheeler, simplemente ver como el sol irradiaba luz y calor bastaba para que su vida se volviese mucho más llevadera aunque no solamente era eso por lo que se encontraba feliz

Sonriendo, abrió un pequeño dulce de chocolate que traía en el bolsillo de su bermuda gris. Todo había sido perfecto. Comenzando cuando Serenity, su linda y ahora saludable hermana menor, lo había llamado antes de que partiera hacia el instituto; contándole, con gran entusiasmo, que dentro de unos días iría a visitarlo pues su escuela planeaba unas breves vacaciones de primavera. En el desayuno, su padre, muy contento y animado, le comentó que había conseguido trabajo como ayudante de inventario en un almacén, no era un gran puesto pero comenzaría ahí para retomar su profesión de contador. Y así, las buenas noticias no tardaron en llegar: aprobó a duras penas Matemáticas, Lenguaje y Biología, se vengó de la broma pesada de Tristán y Duke de la semana pasada, casi le ganó a Yugi en un breve duelo que habían tenido (aunque sus dos amigos antes mencionados se burlaron de su fracaso no le importó en lo absoluto, una ´casi victoria´ contra un oponente como el Rey de los Juegos significaba progreso), la señora de la cafetería, Kasumi Shinoda-san, le había regalado un poco más de pastel, se encontró un billete de 5 000 yen, un par de chicas le chiflaron de ida a su trabajo de medio tiempo y su jefe, debido a su buen desempeño, le dio un bono extra (además de pagarle el sueldo del mes) y el día libre.

Sí, Joey se sentía muy feliz. Y pensar que todo comenzó con ese día cálido y perfecto. Suspiró y tarareó una canción de tonito pegajoso que había escuchado en la mañana sin dejar caer la sonrisa que llevaba desde la llamada de Serenity. _"Ojalá y todos los días de mi vida fueran igual que este."_

Hubiera seguido caminando con una dicha y tranquilidad exorbitante pero un golpe lo tumbó al piso cual jugador de fútbol americano novato. Una maldición se escapó de sus labios.

―Esto debe de ser una broma, perro.

Y… otra maldición escapó de sus labios, esa voz tan molesta y exasperante la reconocería a 100 kilómetros de él.

¿Era en serio? ¿De los 68 903 habitantes de Domino City tenía que toparse exactamente con ESE tipo?

Definitivamente, su día perfecto acababa de ser oficialmente arruinado.

―Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo, niño rico.―Joey se levantó lentamente, sin dejar de observar al CEO de Kaiba Corp, su mirada más que mostrar seriedad, mostraba sorpresa e incredibilidad.

― ¿Qué tanto me ves, perro sarnoso?

Los labios de Joey temblaron hasta que, luego de tanto resistir, rio señalando de arriba a abajo la figura del castaño. Seto Kaiba gruñó por lo bajo, ahora sí que había llegado hasta el fondo.

―K-k-kaiba… ¡Jajajaja! xD ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Jajaja ¿T-te atropelló un camión acaso? ―preguntó el ojimiel tratando de reprimir sus carcajadas, no es que le gustara burlarse de la desgracia ajena (pff, para nada), pero al ver a su archienemigo jurado en ese estado su risa se había activado casi de inmediato.

El ojiazul elevó la cabeza, digno e imponente, no se dejaría humillar más y menos por el perro Wheeler. Ya bastante tenía con su haraposo aspecto, su cabello, normalmente pulcro y bien peinado, enredado y su rostro morocho rasguñado y sucio.

Joey pensó que lo que le haya pasado al niño ricachón debió ser algo muuuy malo e inevitable conociendo el carácter de Kaiba.

―Mo, no era mi intención molestarte. ―empezó el rubio un poco más serio para sorpresa del más alto. El chico perro lo observó de reojo con una pizca de curiosidad. ―Pero, ya hablando en serio, Kaiba. ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

El castaño lo observó frio más el joven ni se inmutó, era cierto, podía ser latoso, berrinchudo y molesto pero cuando la situación lo requería asumía una postura más adecuada, al menos por unos instantes.

― _Cosas_ , Wheeler, _cosas._

― ¿Qué clase de _cosas_ , Kaiba? ―insistió.

Seto Kaiba hubiera ignorado la pregunta y regresar a Kaiba Corp pues no se encontraba tan lejos de ella, o, como lo hacía normalmente, habría ignorado con simpleza la presencia de Wheeler desde el inicio, a su parecer, de esa absurda conversación; pero, había algo dentro de él que le decía que tal vez el estúpido podría servirle de algo en esta situación aunque su sentido común sugería no involucrarse más con el sujeto en cuestión.

Como siempre, hizo caso a su sentido común.

―No es de tu incumbencia, perro faldero.

El rubio sintió sonrojarse de la ira, ¿pero quién rayos entendía al imbécil ese? Primero le lanzaba la piedra y ¡luego escondía la mano! Ahora se moría de la curiosidad por saber que rayos le había pasado. Maldito, él _tenía la culpa_ , si, por hacerle hecho caso cuando pudo haberlo ignorado, como siempre.

Así que sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible, no, señor, no se iba a quedar con la duda.

―Pues muy tarde, cubito de hielo, haz hecho que me interese lo suficiente por tu actual estado así que escupe. Cuéntale a Joey Wheeler lo que te ha pasado.

El castaño sonrió petulante.

― ¿Qué? ¿El cachorrito está preocupado por su dueño?

La guerra de miradas inició pero el rubio sabía que de esa manera no sacaría nada de él. Bien, lo presionaría entonces.

―Ya quisieras. No es por ti por quien me preocupo sino por la pobre persona que te haya convertido en un desastre andante.

―En realidad, no es necesaria tu procupación porque esa persona es muy querida para mí.

Joey sonrió y Kaiba se golpeó la frente, molesto consigo mismo. _"¡Bingo!"_

―Ah, hacer enojar a las mujeres es cosa seria, ricachón engreído, veo las consecuencias en ti. No me digas que se molestó porque eres muy frio y no demuestras tus sentimientos con libertad. Pff, esa excusa se la pasan por generaciones, viejo, de seguro y quiere un buen y costoso regalo tuyo aunque no debería de ser problema, con todos los millones que te manejas podrías hasta regalar-

― ¿Es que eres estúpido o qué? Hablo de Mokuba, perro.

Parpadeos de confusión, ahora no entendía nada.

― ¿Con el chibi? No te creo, si es una monada.

El CEO suspiro pasando una mano por su ensortijado cabello. _"No cuando se molesta…"_

Un sonido sacó de sus pensamientos al CEO, era el móvil del castaño y Roland el que llamaba, seguro y ya sabía el paradero de su hermanito.

―Roland. Asegúrate que no le pase nada o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Bien. Voy para allá.

" _Que amable"_

― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Y bien qué?

― De verdad eres imposible, Kaiba. ―rodó los ojos como si no fuese evidente. ― ¿En dónde _nos_ espera Mokuba?

― ¿ _Nos_?

―Ajá.

― ¿Por qué crees que te dejare acompañarme?

El rubio contraatacó con una sonrisita de superioridad.

― ¿Por qué crees que Mokuba perdonará la tontería que hiciste sino hay un buen conciliador de por medio teniendo en cuenta tu roñoso carácter? Eso era lo que me ibas a decir antes, ¿no? Pero te echaste para atrás.

Kaiba sonrió de lado dándole la espalda al ´perro´, el estúpido no era tan distraído como pensaba.

* * *

Mokuba se encontraba con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Las lágrimas, que bajaban suavemente por su infantil rostro, mojaron el columpio en donde se encontraba sentado.

No había sido su intención gritarle de esa manera a su hermano pero se había sentido pésimo al ser culpado por el mal día que este había tenido.

No era su culpa que al caminar para ir al instituto, Seto se haya encontrado en el momento exacto en donde un carro pasaba por un gran charco de agua mojándolo en el transcurso. Tampoco que un perro le haya perseguido y despedazado la ropa o que le cayera café caliente en el cabello ¡El que su hermano tenga tan mala suerte no era culpa suya!

" _¡Detesto vivir en soledad, detesto ya no ver tu rostro sonriendo, detesto ya no poder estar contigo como antes pero, definitivamente, lo que más detesto es que ya no pases tiempo conmigo, Seto!"_

Pero… pero tampoco era para que le gritara de esa manera. Lo sabía y lo lamentaba mucho.

Después de todas las cosas que Seto había hecho por él, de todo lo que había sacrificado para que viviera feliz.

―Lo siento mucho, Seto. No quería hacerte sentir mal.

―Lo sé, hermanito. No hace falta que te disculpes. El idiota aquí he sido yo. ―Mokuba abrió sus ojos lloroso y levanto su mirada azulada para encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Con manchas de café en la gabardina, el cabello enmarañado, la cara llena de rasguños y los zapatos a punto de desaparecer, Seto se encontraba frente a él, aparentando fortaleza y frialdad aunque por dentro Mokuba sabía que estaba muy arrepentido.

Eso basto para que el preadolescente de cabellos largos negros se lanzara en un abrazo-intento de homicidio a su mayor.

―Por supuesto que sí, Seto. ―el chibi se columpio en su hermano feliz como si no hubiese estado llorando hace unos segundos. ―Ah, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no, Seto?

―Sí. ―susurró Kaiba mayor sin despegarse de su hermano. Le agradaba tanto poder estar en paz con él, porque Moki era su razón de todo al igual que para el perro lo era su hermana. _"Ah; el perro…"―_ Wheeler, no hace falta que sigas escondido pero hazme un favor y lárgate.

― ¿Así es como agradeces un favor, Kaiba?

―Mph.

― ¡Joey! ―gritó Moki pero luego sonrió, ya sabía porque a Seto no se le había hecho difícil el presentarse con esa apariencia y encima declarar que todo había sido culpa suya. ―Jajaja, sabía que había algo extraño tras esto.

Seto hizo una mueca fingida.

―Por supuesto, ¡aquí estaba súper Joey al rescate! ―Mokuba admiro fascinado como su hermano esbozo una sutil, muy sutil sonrisa. Tal vez, y Joey no era de su total desagrado.

―Perro, has silencio. Tus aullidos solo hacen que me martille la cabeza.

― ¡Serás! ¡No soy un perro, cubo de hielo!

―Vete a la perrera, perro escandaloso.

― ¡Maldito ricachón!

El rubio sonrió, a pesar de que haya sido un día de lo peor para Kaiba y para él uno de los mejores, por nada del mundo soportaría que el chibi derramase amargas lágrimas otra vez.

Parecía que Kaiba y él, de alguna histriónica manera estaban conectados, pero por el castaño y su dulce hermano estaba dispuesto a sacrificar sus días buenos.

El sol pareció brillar más. Definitivamente, había sido un día perfecto.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Voy a parecer loca, pero siempre he creido que Joey y Seto podrían ser muy buenos amigos si se lo propusieran pero todos ya sabemos como es el caracter de nuestro dragón blanco de ojos azules. Al final, Moki se colo en el fic pero no importa, amo al chibi.

 **¡Dejen review!**

 _Aoi97*_


End file.
